parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Hacker 76: Erotic story (filming)
Arrest by 4 femme fatale It's a beautiful morning in the beach. A few people can be seen moving and playing around. From this view we can see a wooden house in the mountain facing the beach. The camera slowly moves inside the house. it moves slowly to the bed where a couple are kissing each other. Hacker 76 is naked, covered by a white blanket is kissing a naked girl, Sophie Dee. They keep kissing, looks at each other and smiles. Camera changes back to the beach, From the view from the top, we can see 4 moving submerge canoe heading toward the beach. Finally, they reach the beach. It appears to be 4 bikini girl: Lisa Ann, Xuan, Ava Addams and Alexis Texas. They quickly opens their goggles. They opens the mini canoe and takes out a harpoon. Scene changes back to the house, Sophie is naked walking out of the bed to the bedroom, while Hacker 76 is still lying in the bed. She looks nervous, she opens the toilet tank lid and takes out a cellphone " It's all clear" She says In the beach, Lisa Ann receives the phone call " Roger that" Then Lisa turns back to the left 3 girls " Now, move" Back to Hacker 76, he is still in the bed and does nothing. He turns left and looks at the toilet where its door is closed by Sophie Dee. He keeps looking at the toilet. Suddenly. there is an explosion in the front door. The door is blown away. 4 bikini girl appear. 76 has just managed to sits up and opens the drawer and grabs a hands gun but Ava has pointed the harpoon to him " Stop right there" James puts down the hands gun and puts up his hand " Stand up and move" 76 stands up and walks slowly. Alexis takes out a syringe and injects 76 in the backs. 76 closes his eyes and falls down. " It's all clear, Kisty" Sophie Dee opens the door and walks out. Lisa makes the call " We have him" A SWAT in a van receives the phone call "Roger that, we're moving in" Scene changes back to the house, Sophie has wears her bikini which shows her fat belly and big boobs. 5 girls now are searching the now. Xuan has collected 2 computers. Ava opens the pocket and Xuan puts those computer inside. Lisa Ann is classifying some wireless communication devices. The van park in front of the house. Its back door is opened, 2 SWAT jump out and walks to the house. Alexis waits for them in the front door then they follow her to get inside. 76 in lying in the ground. 2 SWAT pulls him up and drags him out. They have reach the van and then the SWAT put James inside the van. 5 girls quickly follow the SWAT. Camera then changes to the view from the sky Camera changes to a lonely house in the dessert. Moves inside the house, Julie Cash, in the blue shirt with tight pants (like in Agent from val where she is killed by Camila) is sitting on the table. Camera then changes to James, who is being beaten repeatedly by a muscular man. Voice from the speaker " What is the IP of your malware server" " v4 or v6 ?" James asks while his mouth is bleeding due to the blow of the muscular man " v4" Speaker " 127.0.0.1" James The man angrily punches James one more time. "Again" Speaker " I have already told you" James " OK" Speaker. Then the muscular man moves to the table and grabs the electric medal. He touches 2 medal which causes sparkling. Julie is sitting on table and sees that. He moves to James and touches these 2 medal on his feet. James screams panically. " Ah..Ah... OK, OK... I will tell" " Good" The muscular man release " 129.33.16.2" Scene changes to the room, Lauren Jauregui in the office clothes is typing the IP on the command line ping 129.33.16.2 ping successfully then she types nmap " port ssh is opened" She says. Bruce Willis is standing behind Scene changes to the interrogation room " username and password" speaker " root 19071977" James Lauren types ssh 129.33.16.2 follow with user name and password. She successfully enter the CLI camera changes to the terminal ls => print out all folder cd Documents => Malware, Arm traficking, Contract cd Malware => Hash Encryption "Which one ?" Lauren asks Bruce " Encryption" cd Encryption Lauren sees thousand of file .bin, .hex " Install remote desktop" Lauren types remote desktop install command Back to the interrogation room. James is looking at Julie in the table " They will kill me along with 2 of you after finishing this mission. You 2 don't know the value and destruction of the malware I have created. This is a national confidential project and they will kill 2 of you after they get what they want to cover up all these dirty secret" " Suck the fuck up" Muscular man " Think again, help me escape and you will free. Sooner or later, you 2 will be killed after they get..." The muscular man moves to James and punches in his face. Back to the room. Lauren opens the desktop. She opens Encryption folder. She drags this folder and drops in their computer. Then she opens this folder in this computer. An alert show suddenly comes up, both Lauren and Bruce turns to big LCD screen " Cyber attack detect" " What ?" Bruce Then the LCD screen quickly turns to the glitches. Lauren turns back to her computer, All files now turning inot hex, one by one " Holy shit" Bruce. He runs to rack and tries best to cut off the power. He is pulling out the power cable, one by one. Back to the interrogation room, it is suddenly power off and quickly back to light. James smiles He looks at Julie "Lady, you're too young, too sexy and too beautiful to die" She remains silence " My malware has just give them affect. Now, I'm sure most of their computer are infected." " You son of a bitch" Muscular man He walks to James and punches him one more time. James spit out blood from his mouth " You can kill me if you like, I know for sure they will kill me after all but no matter if it success or fail in finding the malware, they will kill you all to cover up this operation" Julie looks at James. The muscular man stands still " I inject malware inside my genuine server as an insurance if I was capture, now their network are infected, this operation is fail, and they will kill you all to cover up then abandon this place with the infected computers" The muscular man stands still. He looks at James for a while then he angrily walks to James. When he is about punch, he is shoot 2 times from the back. He painfully turns back to look, Julie has shoot him. He falls down Julie walks to James and opens his handcuff. " Tell me, where should I go ?" Julie " Take me out of this place then I will take you to a safe house." Two sits up and walks to the door, the door is opened, Julie shoot down 2 guarding SWAT immediately. James runs to the dead corpse and takes the M16. " Go" James 4 SWAT are running in the balcony. James appears and shoots down 4 SWAT. Then 2 runs in the balcony and makes their way to car park. 2 security guard are standing next to 2 electrician fixing the electric portal. They turn back when hearing sound, James shoot down all 4 men. Then 2 move to the car. Julie touches her hand on a car, its door is opened and they get in the car. Their car drive up from the garage and escape on the highway in the dessert Escape to the safe house and kidnap Sophie Dee Next scene show naked Julie and James are kissing violently in a room. James shove her to the bed then starts having sex. She lies on the bed while James is choking his cock in her pussy. Scene changes to the group of 5 femme fatale facing Bruce Willis with Lauren standing from behind " He has escaped. Julie helps him. We lost most of our data after opening his folder and be infected" Scene changes back to James in the room, James has cum inside her pussy. She smiles contentedly and closes her yes. James suddenly covers her mouth and chokes her " Sorry, I have to kill you. I have known this safe house, I can't let you live" She tries to scream but her mouth is covered by James. James sit up with one hand still cover her mouth while she tries to moves, James punches in her neck, then he releases. She holds her neck painfully and can't scream. The camera changes to her naked body with James sitting on her belly, he move backward to sit on her thigh. He punches in her belly. She scream a little then convulse. She slowly closes her eyes. James stands still to look at her. Then he leaves James walks out of the room to a table. He opens the laptop and then opens a website. He starts chatting An online chat appears with the avatar of Thanh Minh " I escape and survive" James " They know about our malware" James " Thanks God to know you're back" Minh " Don't...." James " What ?" Minh " Don't transfer the money" James " I though they have send you the recept" Minh " The CIA get my laptop during the arrest in Hawaii" James " I wanna know where the porn star is, she set me up for the CIA" " That's laptop is all we got, we can't store the data in cloud" Thanh Minh " Yes, find her for me. She is our only lead" James " Yes, I will, how about the AR15 from Mexico ?" Thanh Minh " I think the CIA has seized them all, I'm trying my best to find out" James " .... " Thanh Minh " 4VZC" James " VTNGA45" Thanh Minh Chat conversation end Camera changes to Thanh Minh, in a room like in the hotel, wearing bikini showing her quite skin, nice boobs and belly. She turns off the computer and looks nervous straight to the camera A van stops in front of the house, James walks to the door and opens it. 4 men wearing white tactical clothes (like hencmen in Kingsmen) jump out from the van and runs to the door. They enter the house, James steps away and let them come in. He looks at 4 men. These men run to the room. James looks out to see the van. In the room, 4 men push up Julie naked body and carry her out. James stands still in the door and looks straight to the moving van. James in vest appear at a shopping mall like van hanh mall. Thanh Minh in an elegant dress is waiting for him. She nervously looks around. James walks to her from behind then grabs her shoulder. She turns back and smiles at James. Then they kiss each other in the hotel. James violently grabs her boobs. Thanh Minh worked for another Chinese intel to search for James. James kill her then find location of Sophie Dee. ....during the chat they speak about hacker 76 arm traffic James meet her to speak about arm traffic James know thanh minh during universe day when he run arm traffic Female combatant Female of Bruce refuse to catch James and are punishes to become female combatant Ava stands in front of the mirror with her bikini showing her fat boobs and belly. She grabs her boobs and turns back to watch her ass. 2 female combatant walk outside of the room. Ava hears the strange noise outside and looks at the closes door. Ava walks to the door and opens to walk out. She sees them. " Hey what are you doing in my house ?" They quickly runs to Ava. She steps back but it's too late. A female combatant grabs her shoulder although Ava is taller than them. This female combatant punches in her belly. She falls down and convulse. Scene show Ava is naked and is brainwashed. Several patches are on her boobs. " Um um um ..." voice from Bruce Willis It's a dark room. 4 naked woman: Sophie Dee, Alexis Texas, Jayne and Kira Orsag are facing the table with 4 black female combatant clothes. Their eyes are sallow, like being brainwashed. A naked Lisa Ann approaches Bruce Willis. They look at 4 girls " To arrest this dangerous hacker, you all have to wear tactical clothes" Then 4 girls grabs the clothes and starts to wear Lisa Ann turns back, a group of female combatant approach her and Bruce. Hacker 76 enters a room and sees a female combat is searching. She turns back and punch him but he grabs her hand and punches in her belly. She falls down and convulses. Saliva comes out from her mouth. She slowly closes her eyes James opens her mask and sees this is Ava Addams. He puts her masks on the ground then he grabs her clothes. He pulls her to ground, making her procumbent. Then he opens the fermeture in her female combatant clothes. Then he flip her up. He takes off her clothes. It show her 2 giant boobs. He founds several eavesdrop wire wrapping around her boobs. Naked Lisa Ann is speaking to Bruce. A group of female combatant walks behind " You fail" Will said " What ?" Lisa She turns back . 2 female combatant grabs her hand " Get off from me !" Lisa Ann They keeps holding her hand then one female combatant punches in her belly. She screams painfully and holds her belly then knees down. 2 female combatant in the left kick and step on her back then her ass, making her lying procumbent. Cast Hacker V .... Hacker 76/James Category:Film making